generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Samara Jones
Samara Jones is an incoming freshman in Season 12. She makes her debut at Courtney Hunter's back to school party where she meets Cassidy Quartermaine. Little is known about Samara other than she is one of the four kids Lucas Jones and Brad Cooper adopted and the only one born in America. She is the older sister to Kiyoshi Jones, Celia Jones, and Nik Jones. While they are all bilingual, Samara showed no interest in learning a foreign language. Early Life Samara was born to a teen mom in Vermont who did very little to care for Samara. At age 5, CPS finally got involved when she came to school with a burn on the side of her face where her mother had placed an iron on her for punishment when her room wasn't clean. Lucas and Brad was the third set of foster parents she was placed with. She had a hard time adjusting but was young enough to not remember the abuse she suffered from her mom. She is the oldest of her four adopted siblings and views them along with Lucas and Brad as her true family. She is closest to Kiyoshi because of him only being a year younger. In The Series Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Samara makes her first appearance at Courtney Hunter's back to school party. She is drinking when she sees Aaron Hunter try to flirt with Cassidy Dawson and Cassidy quickly shuts him down. She makes her presence known to Cassidy as Aaron walks off by clapping. She tells Cassidy that was awesome. 12.04 Life Goes On Samara starts her first day at PC High and meets up with Cassidy. The two stick together throughout the day. Aaron once again tries to flirt with her and Cassidy continues to shut him down, wounding his ego. She and Cassidy witness Gabe taunt him. 12.07 Fear Hate Love Cassidy is talking with Samara when she sees Aaron walk up to her. He continues to flirt and use lame pick up lines, Cassidy once again tells him that whatever he wants, it's not going to happen. Aaron asks her why and Cassidy tells him she isn't into guys with egos the size of Russia. Aaron jokes that his ego isn't the size of Russia, China maybe but not Russia. She and Cassidy later see him arguing with his cousin Josh. 12.12 The Downfall of Us All At lunch, she and Cass see Gabe taunting Aaron while his cousin Josh doesn't seem to be doing anything. In the hallway later they see both Gabe and Josh attempt to jump him, but Aaron is able to fight them both off, shocking everyone watching. 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea Samara meets up with Cassidy where Cassidy tells her that she thinks she just witnessed Aaron buy drugs and asks for Samara's opinion on him. Samara tells her that it's none of their business what Aaron does. If he wants to buy drugs, then go ahead. Cassidy tells her about the conversation she had with Aaron before, including him dodging her questions. Samara accuses Cassidy of liking him. Cassidy tells her that Aaron is probably the most annoying person she has ever met, she does not like him and never will, he just seemed like somewhat of a decent human beings and it would suck if he wasted his life and time on drugs. Season 13 13.02 Glory and Gore 13.04 Fake It 13.06 If It Means a Lot To You 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia Quotes Relationships Category:Current Category:Characters